Fragments of a Dream: Tidus and Yuna
by magicalsvuffxbuttons
Summary: Tidus is misguided when it comes to love until Auron sets him straight.  Then he finds Yuna.


A noiseless hand pushed the drapes of the cabin aside, the dark fabric moved away letting in the white light of the night's moon. Yuna peered out hopefully, but he was no longer there. All she could see was Wakka's silhouette moving artfully across the pallet of blacks and blues. She sighed wondering what had happened to Tidus. Maybe it's for the better, she thought to herself. She had wanted to go talk to him but it was probably too late anyway. She just really enjoyed speaking to him. She wasn't sure what it was but she felt a distinctive connection to the lively young guardian. Her lips turned up faintly while she thought of him. She looked at the moon for a while it's mysterious light made her skin look as delicate as pearl. She could have sat there forever but at last giving in to her own exhaustion she closed the drapes and slid into bed.

They stood alone on top of the hill. A thick wall of trees was behind them allowing only the long forest trail back to camp break the oak barrier, the moon was full, and the moment seemed perfect. He smiled slightly as he pushed a few her smooth black hairs away from her eye like a curtain. He could feel her cold skin as he slowly ran his hand down her face. She knew where this was going. She looked away suddenly, his hand slid quickly off her cheek. She grabbed his outstretched forearm with one swift move. The rapid motion shifted her dress causing the single lantern to tumble off the rock where it had been set.

"Stop now, Tidus", she said sternly, as she stared at the ground. She was obviously unpleased with his advances. His heart sank to the bottom of his chest.

"But Lulu, I thought…"

"No Tidus, you didn't think" she said raising her head to look him in the eye. Her red tinted eyes were piercing. She looked right through him her surprisingly tight grip still choking his arm. "You didn't think at all." She glared at him like some sort of traitor. She was staying loyal to Wakka, and nothing was changing that. "I'm going to back to camp, and I suggest you do the same" She let his limp arm fall back to his side. She was angry, that much he could tell. He wanted to make her stop, but couldn't. She paused however as she walked haughtily past to whisper this into his ear, "Stop kidding yourself, boy. I have nothing that you want." Then she walked away, swinging her lantern slowly as she sauntered into the trees.

He waited until he could hear her footsteps and see her lantern's light no more. It was almost completely dark; a huge cloud had passed over the beautiful moon that was once over his head. He rubbed his forearm self-consciously, it hurt. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been, she wanted nothing to do with him. After all, that was what she meant by the words she said. He thought back to it. Her warm breath on the side of his neck, her words diminishing any hopes he had. The feeling in his chest was evident; it was sickening and yet had no diagnosis. He sat down, holding his knees together and gazing uneasily at his feet. He sat there for maybe half an hour, if he went back to the campsite it would be far too awkward. Why did he go as far as to think she liked him "that" way? He couldn't believe his own impudence. He stood and kicked blindly into the shadows out of frustration, connecting with something soft. Tidus jumped back a good four yards. A trouser leg, someone was nearby, and he had just kicked them in the shins. His sixth sense was impaired by the sheer darkness and a foreshadowing deep rumbling sound coming from the distance. "Who's there?" his words administered as haphazardly as his kick "Show your face coward!" He yelled fearlessly into the black.

"Calm down, it's just me". Auron said furtively, quickly striking up a match to prove it true. The moon was so entirely obscured by a blanket of black clouds, Auron's little flame acted as the only decent light. Though it cast strange shadows across his rough face.

"How long have you been out here?" Tidus demanded. The older guardian loomed over him like a mountain while the dramatic shadows made him even more intimidating.

"A few hours perhaps, I've grown accustomed to taking long walks. You can imagine how surprised I was to hear voices." He explained to Tidus. He peered over his small glasses at the dismayed youth. His own mouth was drawn up into an imperceptible smirk.

"You mean you were listening you creep?" Tidus imagined Auron watching from the shadows, most likely with great amusement. The thought made him livid.

"Hmmm, yes. Making a pass at Lulu were we? Not wise."

"What do you know old man?" Tidus grumbled defiantly just as the little flicker from the match disappeared.

"I know it's going to rain soon." the so-called old man observed staring up at the cloud covered sky. Blackish cloud masses consumed the sky "And we're rather far from the campground as well." he pointed out.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going back. What can a little rain do?" Tidus announced, ready to leave his colleague behind and return to the cabins that housed the rest of their party. He would just have to face her. As if in response to his question a huge clap of thunder boomed out its message sending a parade of raindrops down to the earth along with it. A large one hit him square between the eyes while many more began to soak his hair and clothes. He was automatically soaking wet, his sandy colored hair plastered to his forehead. It looked like his plan wasn't going to work after all.

"Ok, he said meekly pulling his hood over his head "What do you suggest we do?"

"I spotted a small inn just north of here" Auron announced plainly "I'm sure they'll take us in."

"Well then let's go before it floods." Tidus insisted following Auron cautiously down the hill's slope, sliding all the way. Rain pounded down on the earth harshly. Screams of thunder echoed about the plains. It was nightmarish. The journey was short, ten minutes at most. But there was no conversation, both guardians purely bent on getting out of the downpour. After much trudging and struggle they arrived at the inn around midnight.

Knock! Knock! Knock! "I'm coming!" the innkeeper shouted in response to the urgent rapping on his wooden door. He glanced out the nearby window, and saw two figures standing at his doorstep. The entry flew open without much help; he hurried the two men inside, struggling to close the door behind them. The shorter of the two, the blonde, assisted him; his athletic arms closing the heavy door with a good strong thud. "We would appreciate it if we could stay here for the night." The tall one said from behind a copious sized collar. "Sure." , replied the innkeeper eyeing his two soaked-to-the-bone customers. "All our rooms are empty, but can I ask what brings someone out here in the midst of such a ghastly storm?"

"Travelers" the blonde muttered absently, sitting with his associate at one of the tables at the other end of the room. The man didn't find that to be a very good explanation but didn't push any further.

"Could we get a couple teas here?" the other inquired trying to be polite.

"I'll go make some now." the keeper counted in a friendly tone before disappearing into the kitchen.

Auron watched the man leave the room and then turned to Tidus. He was shivering, his clothes clung to his body like leeches on his skin "Alright, care to tell me what you and Lulu were doing out there alone so late?"

"Look, it's not what you think…"

"Well you already made it clear that I don't know anything."

"Geez, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, just explain."

Tidus took a long breath and began to recount the evening's events.

"I spent most of the day with Wakka; he said we should brush up on our blitzballing while we had the time. Lulu was inside mostly, and when she finally came out it was pretty late. She asked Wakka if they were going to have dinner together but he said he already ate. She said she was going for a walk and stormed off along the dirt path. She seemed pretty angry so I made an excuse for Wakka and followed the direction she had gone…"

Tidus was cut off when the innkeeper returned with their drinks. Auron picked up the warm teacup and took a swig. He stared at his own cup it looked good, but he pushed it aside and continued his story.

"Well when I finally caught up with her she welcomed the company. She was so…enticing, we walked together and spoke for hours. We seemed to have so much in common, and the conversation was easy to keep alive. Then we came out of the trees to the top of the hill. The moon was out and I came in closer. We stood there and I felt… well I thought she… I wanted to kiss her Auron" he stammered looking into the liquid at his own reflection. "I wanted to kiss her! Wakka loves her and I wanted to kiss her. I really wanted to betray my best friend. Holy Yevon! I'm a mess, no wonder she sees me a fool." He put his head against the table and pushed the beverage aside once more, this time too far. The fragile cup and saucer plummeted over the table's edge, shattering into a hundred pieces with an ear-piercing crash. The thunder chimed in as well, sending out a horrific roar that shook the entire domicile. The man at the desk responded to the crash, grabbing a dust pan and broom. Tidus stepped over the growing pool of brown, but didn't miss all of the shards. He ignored the crunching sound beneath his feet and announced that he was going to bed, slamming the door behind him loudly as if mimicking the thunder.

"Are you sure your buddy is all right?" , inquired the keeper minutes later as he got to work gathering up the broken porcelain. "He'll be fine" alleged the traveler, staring after his friend. "I think I'll be going to bed now too." he said at last, his coat sweeping behind him as he made a swift departure into his own room. Strange guys… thought the man as he got to work mopping up the now very lukewarm tea.

Tidus woke up the next morning at the sound of birds chirping. He rubbed his tired eyes with the back of his hand. He had forgotten to change his clothes last night. He looked down at his crumpled pants and bent up shirt. His got out of the bed and examined himself in the mirror of his room. His hair was a mess; he shook his head violently, willing the hairs to fall back into place. He opened his eyes again, and ran his fingers through. That's when he remembered his gloves. He turned around grabbed them and threw them on. He flexed his hands and looked down at his feet, almost laughing when he realized he had slept in his shoes. He preferred not showing his face in the lobby again or chance a run-in with Auron so he opened up his window and jumped cleanly out. The ground was soft beneath his feet, and the air smelt fresh and new. He inhaled deep, letting it fill his lungs. He looked up, his eyes took in a feast of rolling hills as green as emerald and as soft as pillows, the sky was bluer than ocean, and the clouds floated grandly like a white kingdom in the skies. The world is always most beautiful after the storm, he thought to himself as he took off walking tranquilly through the valley.

The inn door flew open, except this time the cause wasn't the wind. Auron looked up from his breakfast to see two very familiar faces. Wakka grinned "About time we tracked you down ya." Auron stood up to greet his allies, but had no chance to gather his thoughts before Rikku got to him. A rush of wind and she had him in a forthcoming hug. Auron was taken aback by this open act of affection and could only pat the thirteen year-old's back awkwardly while she reached around him. "Do you have any idea how worried we've all been?" she said abruptly ending her friendly embrace. "Really", Wakka pestered "Just going out and holing up in some humble little tavern? No offense" he offered turning toward the owner "None taken." He replied, secretly willing nobody would try and order tea. "Yeah! We thought you might've been caught in the storm or somethin'." Rikku said jumping. "Now where's Tidus? I need to scold him too."

"Actually he's not here." Auron announced nonchalantly adjusting his glasses.

"Not here?" But we thought he would be with you!"

"He was, but now he isn't"

"Then where is he?" she said putting her hands on her hips with dissatisfaction.

Auron shrugged austerely and returned to his toast once more. He knew Tidus would turn up in due course.

Yawning Tidus meandered on; he looked up at the sky and thought about Lulu. She had seemed so special yesterday, but now he was having second thoughts. Sure she was beautiful, but that could only go so far. Mysterious and enigmatic, it was exiting, yet something was missing. It was like looking at a painting, beautiful to the eye but hollow to the heart. He yawned again; he decided it was an ideal day for a nap. He spotted a small incline to his left. The grass looked lush and comfortable. He loosened the suspenders on his overalls, allowing them to expose his chest when they fell to his waist he then carefully removed the shirt underneath so his entire torso could be exposed to the sun's rays. He threw his gloves aside and shook his hands in the breeze. He lay down on the tiny hill, his hair was dry now and it shone golden in the rich sunlight, like the chain hanging around his neck. He closed his eyes and drifted into a trance, allowing himself to become absent from reality.

"So Tidus has run off again then." Lulu observed as she promenaded her way past the door.

"Well, he's not the only one who likes to run away." Auron accused cynically out the side of his mouth.

"What was that!?" Lulu asked affixing her intimidating stare onto her fellow guardian.

"Oh, nothing" he replied wiping the crumbs from the table.

"Humph." she turned to Wakka

"Hey, Brudda is probably back at camp already" Wakka assured, holding Lulu around the waist. She smiled up at him "Well in that case" Lulu suggested "I think a bit of food would be nice." And so the entire assemblage all sat down to order breakfast. "Besides…" Rikku added contently "Even if he isn't at camp I'm sure Yuni will find him."

"Tidus…Tidus…are you awake?" Tidus reopened his eyes only to find two looking right back, one blue and one green. Yuna was bent over staring peacefully at his face. He opened his eyes all the way and she smiled. She straightened herself back up and he was quick to jump up as well. "Oh Yuna, I-"he fumbled to get his shirt back on, but he didn't have time. Yuna already had her arms around him; she was hugging him as tightly as she could. His cheeks turned the color of roses with her pressed up against him. He returned the hug, just the same.

She was so relieved to see him, her mind had been sick with worry. "Oh Tidus… I thought you'd been lost with the storm." She laughed and almost sobbed at the same time. "And here you are lounging in the sun." she smiled again and began to laugh even more. A tear of joy escaped from her eye with all the giggles. He looked at her kind face, as she chucked giddily. Now Tidus was laughing too, he laughed louder and so did she. Nothing was especially funny, but they couldn't stop no matter how hard they fought it. The two of them used each other to hold themselves up so not to double over with their hysterics. It must've taken them a full five minutes to stop. Finally the laughter ceased, the experience was so care-free it was like being a child again. Tidus glimpsed at Yuna again, she was lying on the hill now. She had her hand folded over her center; she was looking up into the clouds dreamily while her breath returned. He realized something awfully vital just then. The realization came like flash, nothing was missing. He looked around and looked at her, and absolutely nothing was missing. His heart began to beat, a prompt and unrecognized tempo. He stared at her dumbly, wondering what to say. His mind and body were at war against one another as he gazed upon this beautiful girl. Yuna stood up.

"Tidus are you alright?" she asked seeing his blank expression. Her tiny voice was fraught with concern. She thought maybe he had caught something from being out in the storm. She waved her hand in front of his face. He reached out and stopped her mid-motion. Oh no, not this again, Tidus tried to control himself but his impulses were doing all the work. It looked as if his body had won the war once again. He was holding her hand, enwrapping it with his. His fingers felt rough and warm on her hand. She blushed, but didn't turn away. She had her other hand over his heart now; she could feel it beating like a drum into her palm. What was going on? Was this a dream? Tidus had hardly ever even glanced at her before now. It must be a dream. She gazed at her guardian's face; his eyes seemed insecure and almost fearful. Her own expression must have mirrored this because he suddenly pushed away.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, you hardly know me. I assume you just want to be friends huh? Oh Yevon, what was I thinking?" He started to pace hitting the side of his head with his hand.

"I didn't say that." she whispered. Tidus seemed baffled.

"What?"

"I never said I wanted you to stop." she insisted a little louder. Did she really just say that? Tidus wondered staring at the skyline dubiously. His doubts were interrupted however when he felt a delicate hand on his shoulder. He turned to see her face glowing in the sun. "Tidus, never assume." Yuna said benevolently. Her expression was so sincere; she gripped his shoulder preventing him from moving further.

"Wait Yuna you don't mean…" Tidus began to piece it all together.

"I do, I've meant it for some time now." Yuna confessed finally admitting her feelings. He was taken aback but it all made sense. He was suddenly rushed with thoughts of Yuna. They came onto him like a wave. Her sweet smile he so often took for granted, her swan-like grace and selflessness. The feelings of longing that had been haunting him for so long hadn't been for Lulu, they had been for her. He took a step toward her.

"I've been such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot." she responded affectionately touching his face. He no longer had any doubt. He took her in close. "Prove it." he said roguishly as he pulled her in and they kissed.

Feeling flowed through him Tidus saw stars, not the kind you would imagine either. Constellations. Fragments of light forming burning pictures in his mind's eye, thousands upon thousands of tiny lights glowed brilliantly floating like vessels. A simpleton might have called them "fireworks". For that is what he felt with the kiss. Not only him, but Yuna too. They pressed against one another passionately and the moment was all their own. The breeze kicked up blowing her auburn hairs across his face the tall grasses at their feet rippled like a green sea. They kissed for a long while, but it finally ended. They lifted their eyelids slowly. He found his arms were wrapped around her very tightly. She inhaled rapidly, his muscle-bound limbs were crushing her but she didn't care "I love you Tidus." "I love you Yuna." They stood there without moving for a bit before linking hands and heading leisurely into the distance.

"Oh Lu, I didn't realize our date meant so much to you." Wakka said apologetically. Lulu folded her arms across her chest.

"Well it did." She said frowning unfolding them again. Wakka grabbed one of her hands and kissed it as demurely as he could.

"Come on I'll make it up to you, I promise, just give me another chance ya." , he pleaded. Lulu smiled beside herself.

"Fine, but you need to get serious Wakka."

"I already am Lu." he said impishly adding a wink. She giggled.

Auron rolled his eyes and returned to his card game. "Royal flush!" Rikku announced beaming as she deposited her cards onto the table. "I win again!" Auron was too worn to shuffle the cards up and start again. Rikku was a little better at poker than he had expected. He pushed his hand off to the side, and stared down at the table. He didn't lift his head back up until he heard Rikku's voice ring out. "Tidus! Yuni! You're back!" He lifted himself off the table to see the two had returned, just like he had said. He looked at them and noticed their hands were linked. So that's how it worked out, he thought shrewdly to himself. Not to shabby he decided standing up to welcome them back. Lulu sat at the table alone for a moment studying the pair "Well it's about time kid." she said to herself before going over to greet the exultant new couple. And she was right, it was about time.


End file.
